Accrostiches de mes fanfics
by Qwimalwyn
Summary: Cette fanfiction est simplement un répertoire de petits poèmes que j'ai écris pour chacune de mes fanfictions dans le but de la résumer avec l'accrostiche de son titre. C'est poétique, c'est fun parfois, et j'espère que ça vous donnera envie de toutes les lire!
1. Introduction

Cette fanfiction est simplement un répertoire de petits poèmes que j'ai écris pour chacune de mes fanfictions dans le but de la résumer avec l'accrostiche de son titre. C'est poétique, c'est fun parfois, et j'espère que ça vous donnera envie de toutes les lire!


	2. Premières fanfics

**UTQOTAOTS = Uncharted, the quest of the Atlantis (of the seas)**

**U**sé par le désert d'Iran et les anglais

**T**roquant fausse pierre et véritable clé

**Q**uand des traces de Drake apparaissent,

**O**ù que le mène cette nouvelle quête,

**T**alonnant son ancêtre et guide vers

**A**tlantide, la cité perdue dans les mers,

**O**ubliés sont ses maudits secrets,

**T**outefois l'aventurier les trouvera,

**S**ortant indemne de nouveaux combats.


	3. Fanfics Star Wars

**TLOTL = The legacy of the legacy.**

**T**rop loin dans le futur pour qu'il reste canon

**L**a dernière des Solo attend sa libération.

**O**pprimée sur Corellia, la fille des rues s'est évadée

**T**rainant derrière elle plus de secrets sur son passé

**L**aissant derrière des amis toujours inquiets.

...

**Espoirs :**

**E**chappés de Nirauan avec enfin le bon Document

**S**'éloignant de la Main et des Inconnues Régions.

**P**ortant avec eux l'espoir d'un bon dénouement

**O**scillante encore entre guerres et réconciliation,

**I**mprévisible galaxie à l'aube d'un bouleversement

**R**end-toi à la Raison, ça y est la paix va l'emporter

**S**ont oubliées enfin des cœurs les rancœurs passées.

...

**UNEEPDT = Un nouvel espoir en pièce de théâtre.**

**U**nité en cinq actes

**N**ouveau défi, nouveau pacte

**É**crire en vers un film comme celui-ci.

**É**crire jusqu'au bout cette histoire de l'infini

**P**eu de rebondissements pour une légende archi-connue.

**D**éfi d'autant plus important qu'il faut en garder la même vue.

**T**ravail si dur mais tellement motivant que réécrire la saga d'un autre temps.


	4. Fanfics Phoenix

**GSOAS = Gallifrey Song ou Anna Smith.**

**G**ivrée, l'enfant sans nom et sans passé

**S**e fait sauver par un Docteur...

**O**mettant les rêves où il apparaît

**A**vec Clara Oswald, elle ne voit plus passer les heures

**S**ilence sur son identité. Gallifrey est recherchée.

...

**RENAISSANCE**

**R**ecommencents à zéro

**E**ntre ces deux tourtereaux

**N**imbés de doutes et de secrets

**A**mnésie et débuts ratés

**I**rradiants de paix et d'amour

**S'**abandonnant à l'autre pour toujours

**S**i leur relation a des hauts et des bas

**A** jamais leur histoire durera

**N**on plus par des régénérations successives

**C'**est chèrement que cette vie il l'a acquise

**E**mportant avec elle peu du seigneur du temps

**(S)**ans perdre les souvenirs de ces neuf cent ans.


	5. Fanfics Meeting the Doctor

**LDCLJ = Le Docteur chez les Jedi.**

**L**assé de ses trop nombreuses pertes

**D**octeur retrouve ses ennemis, les Dalek.

**C**ar aidé de nouveaux amis très spéciaux

**L**a galaxie qu'il découvre l'émerveille avec

**J**acen Solo, son compagnon, Jedi dès le berceau.

**...**

**AELMA = Ariane et le Minotaure Alien**

**A**vec un Seigneur du Temps lointain

**E**t l'aide d'un prince grec ancien,

**L**avons toute les traces d'héroïsme,

**M**onstre enfermé du mythe insolite

**A**tterri sur Terre pour pires ennuis.

...

**JELW = Julie et les Wheevils :**

**J**ournée moderne après l'Antiquité,

**E**ncore des dangers à nous pourchasser.

**L'**heure des choix semble sonner.

**W**hy am I really going in Cardiff?


	6. Fanfics Doctor Whooves

**DWAARTOW = Doctor Who ans assustant , return tout our world.**

**D**itzy Doo et ses muffins

**W**hooves et sa machine

**A** lui donner un nouveau corps

**A**ssez d'avoir un peu hésité

**R**enonce aux vieilles amitiés

**T**ARDIS les envoient en Angleterre

**O**ù commencent de nouveaux mystères

**W**hat is really happened to the Doctor?

...

**RBITT = Rose bis in the TARDIS**

**R**etour dans l'impossible,

**B**lessée par les souvenirs,

**I**nédite ton offre irrésistible.

**T**rès heureux enfin tous deux

**T**out ton amour pour le guérir.


	7. Fanfics autres

**LJDRS = Le Journal De River Song :**

**L**orsque j'entends le TARDIS,

**J**our et nuit tant je l'attends,

**D**octeur, Ô mais quel délice !

**R**êvons ensemble en voyageant

**S**patio-temporellement…

...

**LTDLTDDG LGML = La trilogie de la trinité divine de Gallifrey :**

**L**égende des temps les plus anciens,

**T**héologie gallifréenne du mal et du bien

**D**u Temps, de l'Espace et du Néant,

**L**oup, Maitre et créateur de leurs enfants.

**T**ombés dans l'oubli comme Gallifrey autant,

**D**ivinisés dans l'esprit des Seigneurs du Temps

**D**octeur, dernier à connaitre les secrets d'antan,

**G**are au Méchant Loup et à la fin du Temps…

**L**oin des tourments de ma vie passée,

**G**agnant les âges sans perdre de temps,

**M**a vie s'écoule sans peur du néant.

**L**e Destin m'a-t-il donné une finalité ?

...

**ROTBW = Return of the Bad Wolf**

**R**evenue, c'est un mystère,

**O**scillé entre deux univers,

**T**orturée par son destin changeant

**B**allotée par ses sentiments

**W**alkyrie du Temps lui-même.

...

**FTTRSOTTFFTST = Family Tyler, the real story of the Tyler's family (from the Sims Three).**

**F**ébrile histoire, commencée trop tard…

**T**erminée avant même d'avoir commencée ?

**T**riste fin que nous apportait Doomsday.

**R**evenir n'est pas impossible.

**S**e revenir reste à réécrire…

**O**ù pars-tu dans ton TARDIS ?

**T**oute votre histoire n'a pas été écrite.

**T**oute votre vie ne fait qu'être introduite.

**F**amiliale, la vie est une histoire ;

**F**utile, ce récit original...

**T**iré d'un jeu, cette famille Tyler,

**S**es membres, Timelords dans le sang,

**T**ués, régénérés, la mort n'est qu'un instant.


End file.
